S18: P7/Transcript
Part 7 '' (Numerous Storm Creatures are seen on an airship. A human general is seen looking out a window of the airship.) '''General:' The Order will pay for its interference. (A storm creature is seen with a bottle, ringing like a phone.) General: Answer it, you idiots! (The creature pours the potion into a goblet. A projection of the Storm King appears.) Storm King: Oh come on! Even after being revived, I'm still having trouble with this dumb spell! GENERAL!!! General: Down here, Your Majesty. Storm King: Where? General: Right here. To your left. Storm King: My left? (Sees the General) Oh. There you are. Okay. Listen up. I have a schedule to keep. I need the Order of the Just to know the error of their ways. I have control over the elements after that little stunt they pulled some time ago that resulted in the loss of most of your fellow followers. My partner is impatient and we agreed on something. She told me where the Republic's capital is and... let's see here... YOU AREN'T THERE YET!! Come on, General! If I'm gonna make a comeback tour work, I need the Order to be caught off guard by hitting them where it hurts the most. General: Want me to announce your return to them when you get there? Storm King: NO! No no no no no no no no. What part of "element of surprise" don't you get? I want them to be hit hard and when I arrive in New Donk City, when they're all weak, that is when the storm will happen! These people think I'm dead! I want to make my return known after their defenses are severely crippled! General: Intelligence confirms New Donk City's location. Approximate ETA is 2 days. Storm King: My partner wants her father resurrected. I told her that if she gave me the capital's location I'd achieve my end. General: You're a tricky silver tongued bastard, Sir. Why not betray her after like you did Tempest? Storm King: She may be human, but with the way she uses her power... I wouldn't risk it. I paid for it once anyway. General: I heard she was bad, but if she scares you, I'll do as she pleases. Storm King: Good. Good good good. OH! I need to get going, she's calling right now. Get to that city and... General: Understood. (The Storm King disconnects. Back in the city, Monika and Heather are seen carrying groceries.) Heather: I tried literature before, but I wasn't really good at it. I couldn't get the writing styles down. So I moved onto technology. Monika: I can help you out sometime. And as for technology, I may be able to code, but I'm still not good at it. Heather: Nate and I can help with that, too. Monika: Sounds good. If I'm gonna be helping... (Monika bumps into someone, causing her to fall on the ground with her two bags flying in air. The bags are caught by the man that Monika bumped into.' '''He puts the bags down.) '???:' Are you alright? '''Monika:' OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!! (The man picks Monika up.) ???: That's okay. I wasn't paying attention either. I hope you're not hurt. Monika: No. I'm okay. Just a little shaken. ???: Can I help you with your groceries? (Monika looks at the man. A 21 year old cowboy. She blushes.) Monika: Ye.. Yeah. Sure. ???: Thank you. (The three make it back to the hotel. They put the groceries away.) ???: A hotel room? Monika: Yeah. My... home is... still being moved into. I'm staying here until everything is moved in. ???: I see. I may be able to help you move in if you need to. Monika: That would be... great. I'm Monika. ???: Hanlin. John Hanlin. (John writes some info on a slip.) John: Call if you need me. Monika: Thanks. (John leaves. Monika is awestruck.) Heather: Are you okay? Monika: Huh? O-Oh Yeah. I'm fine. (A few days later, Monika is sleeping. Her communicator goes off.) Monika: (Groans a little and answers it) Yeah? Nate: Monika, get to the Command Center. You need to see this. (Monika wakes up. She arrives at the Command Center, still in pajamas.) Monika: Something wrong? Lambert: Very. (The screen shows numerous incoming airships. It has the Storm King's crest on them.) Benji: I recognize that crest anywhere. Cloe: The Storm King. Benji: Yeah. But he's gone. Lambert: This could just be a splinter faction. Either way, we still need to regard them just as big of a threat as the Storm King himself. Devon: Then we better head them off. Tai: Yeah. Let's go! (The airships arrive and start to drop storm creatures. They start to surround and capture civilians.) General: Sir, the people of this city are oblivious as to who's attacking. Storm King: Alright. Clear me a nice a spot, would you. I wanna step out of my ship without problems. General: Yes, Sir. (The General ends his communications. He and other Storm Creatures walk around a corner, and the heroes approach them.) Devon: Going somewhere, pal?! General: Well, some stragglers still strolling around the streets? Devon: You call us what you want, but you'll know not to mess with us. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) UNLEASH THE BEAST! G5s: EXECUTE! (Morph) General: WHAT?! We weren't made aware of more Rangers!! I didn't sign up for this!! (teleports) Devon: Benji, you and the DigiDestined free the civilians! We and the Tamers have these boneheads! Benji: Alright! (Benji, Tai and their group all rush off as Devon and the others attack the Storm Creatures. The group arrives to see the civilians) Sora: Hey! Let those people go! (The Storm creatures all roar at the group as they charge at them) Tai: All right buddy! Let's show these guys a real monster! (Tai activates his Digi-vice) Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to... (Digivolution complete) Greymon: GREYMON!!! (Laughter) (The storm creatures start backing up a little from the sheer size of Greymon) Greymon: Come on! Who's first!? (Back with Devon and his group, they are seen fighting even more Storm Creatures) Devon: Back off fang face! (Kicks a Storm creatures) Guilmon: PRYO SPHERE!! (Shoots a fire ball at the Storm Creatures) Takao: Way to go Guilmon! Terriermon: BUNNY BLAST!! (Fires at the Storm Creatures) Henry: Good job Terriermon! Renamon: DIAMOND STORM!! (Throws several sharpened leaves at Storm Creatures) Rika: That's it Renamon! (More Storm Creatures arrive.) Ravi: How many of these guys did that General bring with him? Takato: Doesn't matter, we'll stop them! Let's go, guys! D-Power Digivice: Biomerge Digivolution Tamers: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE! Guilmon: Guilmon Biomerge to... (Biomerge complete) Gallantmon! Renamon: Renamon Biomerge to... (Biomerge complete) Sakuyamon! Terriermon: Terriermon Biomerge to... (Biomerge complete) MegaGargomon! (The three Digimon stand ready. The G5s are surprised.) Benji: Cool!! Wait... Where did Takato, Henry, and Rika go? Izzy: That's them. They Biomerged. It's when they fuse with their Digimon. (More Storm Creatures arrive.) Gallantmon: (Takato) Let's go! (Gallantmon and Sakuyamon quickly take out several Storm Creatures. MegaGargomon does the same to the ones jumping to attack him. Devon takes out more with his Beast-X Saber. Ravi and Zoey finish off numerous other ones with their Beast-X Blasters.) Devon: That's all of them! Benji: That's good. Half of the civies have been accounted for. Now for the rest. (Suddenly, dark storm clouds gather. An airship appears out of them. Out jumps the Storm King with the Staff of Sacanas.) Benji: The Storm King! Matt: Wait he's still alive!? Heather: That's impossible! (Back at the Command Center) Lambert: How did the Storm King come back!? Cloe:.... Nate: Cloe? Cloe: …. (Back with the others) Storm King: Heeeeellooooo New Donk City! The Storm King has arrived! Greymon: Well get ready to say good bye! NOVA FLAME!! (Breaths out fire) (The Storm King deflects the Nova Flame.) Storm King: Nice try. (The Storm King uses his staff to attack the Digimon. Forcing the Tamers to defuse and Greymon to de-Digivolve.) Storm King: Well, this really is a good time, is it? I didn't think three new Rangers wanted in on this! Devon: Your Comeback Tour is gonna be cut short, Storm King! Storm King: No. Not really. I think you'll really be "blown away" by this! (Laughter then laughter dies down) Perhaps I went too far with the puns. (The Storm King uses the staff and creates a massive storm. Massive storm clouds gather and the wind picks up to hurricane force. Some of the civilians blow away. Most of the others as well as the heroes hold on for dear life.) Devon: (Activates Comms) SEND THE RACER ZORD!! (The Racer Zord arrives and picks up the heroes and civilians.) Storm King: You can run, but you can't hide!! (Back at the HQ Board Room, the heroes are seen taking refuge. Lambert, Cloe, Monika, and Nate enter.) Lambert: Is everyone alright? Devon: Yeah. Benji: This place isn't gonna collapse on top of us, is it? Nate: No. The engineering of these skyscrapers are very superior. But, anyone outside the storm's eye are guaranteed to go airborne. Winds are approaching 275 mph. Tai: Great. Human tornadoes. Last thing we need. Joe: I'm not leaving this building. Benji: Joe, we need to leave if we're gonna stop the Storm King. We just need a way to get to the eye without going airborne. Wait... The Racer Zord got us back here. If we take the Zords, we can approach the Storm King. We get to the eye and confront him on foot. Devon: That could work. Lambert: Alright. It's settled, then. Monika: I'll get them ready! (Later, the heroes are seen heading for the Zords. All three of them are deployed they race for the eye.) Devon: Storm King! Dead ahead! Ravi: I see him! (The Storm King sees the Zords approach him. The heroes jump out.) Storm King: I knew you couldn't hide for long! Heather: Storm King! We'll give you one chance to surrender! Storm King: Surrender??? On the day of my come back??? Ha! Yeah right! Jaxon: You leave us no choice but to take you down then! Storm King: Well then. Come try it. (The heroes all charge at the Storm King. He points his staff at them, it lets out a powerful wave of lighting that strikes all as they collapse. Benji, despite the pain slowly gets up) Benji: You... You won't win this... and when I'm done your gonna tell me what I want to know! Storm King: Oh there's something you wanted to ask the king of storms? Benji: Nene! What did you do to her!? Heather: Nene..? Benji: The girl who confronted you! Storm King: Oh yeah! Her. Well, last time I remember, she was sucked into a distortion. She could be anywhere by now. But then again, she probably didn't survive the whole ordeal. Yeah, maybe that second one. Benji: (Angry) You bastard!! (Benji lunges to attack.) Devon: Benji! DON'T!! (Benji tries to attack again, but the Storm King fires a bolt of lightning at him. Benji flies to the ground.) Storm King: You really don't have any idea who you're up against! None of your are going to ruin my comeback! And I'll make sure of it! (Suddenly, a lasso grabs hold of the Staff of Sacanas and pulls it out of the Storm King's hands. Someone in green G5 gear is seen holding it.) G5 Green: Sorry, pal. But your party has officially been shut down. Storm King: Not yet, buddy! This place isn't getting out of this storm anytime soon! G5 Green: It is when this Sheriff's in town! (G5 Green uses the staff to clear the storm. He then teleports it away.) G5 Green: That staff is out of your reach now! Storm King: You'll pay for this! G5 Green: Really? Well come and try me then. (The Storm King charges at the mysterious Green G5) Benji: Huh...? Who is that guy? Jaxon: Is that a G5..? Heather: Does that mean he's a Ranger to? G5 Green: G5 WRANGLER! (The G5 pulls out a blasters that looks like a revolver as he shoots rapidly at the Storm King which stops his charge as he blocks the shot) G5 Green: BLADE MODE! (Changes the revolver to a saber) (Back at the command center) Nate: Whoa! Where did he come from!? Monika: Wow look at him fight! (G5 Green is seen blocking the Storm King's attempts to turn him to stone. He then charges at the Storm King. The Storm King tries one more blow, but is blocked.) Storm King: What? How?! G5 Green: Luck. Or maybe skill. Maybe that second one. (G5 Green raises his blade and delivers a final strike on the Storm King.) Storm King: No. No! NOOO! (The Storm King is destroyed. The heroes approach G5 Green.) Benji: Hey. Who are you? (G5 Green then teleports away.) Benji: Okay, then. We try to thank this guy and he just runs off? Devon: Either way, we need to find out who this guy is. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts